The VA legendzu chapter 3
by Unkn0wn Writ3r
Summary: the climb to fame continues but better


Kalen walked through the alleys that encircled and coiled around the Rogue Heroes agency building, and made his way quickly to the department store, having switched out his Hero suit for something less elegant, but much more common to see. He gave a silent scoff as he thought of the Hero society and its incessant need for societal furthering, two things that he sometimes found unbearable. The current Heroes he was with, however, they were cut from a different cloth of Hero, each one having a unique and morally ambiguous tendency. Gabe, due to his energy and skill in hand to hand and quirk combat, often sought fights before trying to resolve the situation without violence. Joe, while passionate about the duties of a Hero, was either extremely overzealous or quite apathetic to people, and had never found a happy medium. Wil was a perfectionist and tended to be extremely self critical. However, despite their oddities, they were still Heroes, and thus Kalen had decided to step out. He went quietly to the grocery store, sifting through the coupons Wil had set aside. Cheap snacks and even cheaper foods for breakfast, lunch and dinner were all Kalen had, so he bought what he could, grabbing a few extra snacks for Gabe and Joe, exchanging small talk with the cashier, and exiting the store, grocery bag in hand. As he walked through the alleys that would lead eventually to the Rogue Heroes agency, a villain stepped in front of him, his fists encased in rock, two others appearing behind him, one with wings and the other seemingly quirkless, but as Kalen shot his wind tunnel at the two others, knocking them unconscious, the third seemed able to resist and absorb shock,appearing behind him. Kalen set down his bag of groceries on the cleanest available surface, and dealt quickly and swiftly with the remaining villain, tipping off the police that three villains had attacked him, and they were in the alleyway, awaiting arrest. Kalen made his way back home, groceries in hand, and a smile on his face. The police went to the area Kalen, or as he had told them, the Hero Jet Stream, had pointed out to, and they found the three villains, all of them quirkless and unconscious. Kalen made his way to the agency to see Wil in Hero suit with a warp gate open. "We got a job call, and Gabe and Joe didn't want to wait, so I sent them ahead. We should hurry or else gabe will get restless." kalen nodded, hurrying to his room and getting in his Hero suit, and went through Wil's gate. They appeared in front of a large department store, the words "Kisaragi department store" in large shining print. "Apparently, the owner has been having troubles with a villain and requested our assistance." Wil said as Kalen and he walked into the store and took the elevator to the top floor. Gabe and Joe were arguing with a suited middle aged man "You're telling me that you don't know where the villain is, but if we wait in the store long enough they'll come to us? That's a horrible idea!"Gabe said to the suited man.

"I know this is asking a bit much of you, but I'm relying on your special brand of work." The man behind the desk said.

"Gabe this is work, and work generates momentum. We need as much of that as we can get." Joe said, as Kalen and Wil entered the room.

"I'm here." Kalen said, walking over to Joe and getting filled in on the job. A Villain had been terrorizing the department store, and the kick was the job would only pay one month's rent.

"We're not prepared for this, but we still should be able to do it." Wil said. The owner smiled and reached out to shake Gabe hand before Wil said, "Wait. I have one condition to this job."

"What?" the owner said.

"If we clear this villain problem for you, then you have to spread word of us to your customers."

"Very well. I accept your condition." The owner said, reaching out once more to shake Gabe's hand. Gabe shook the owner's hand, his red cloak swishing slightly. "Now gentlemen, I have two pieces of information for you regarding the villain." The four Heroes raised their eyebrows as the owner continued. "The attacker strikes at midnight, and his quirk deals with electricity." The Heroes nodded and promised they would be back at the store at ten o'clock pm to set their preparations. The four Heroes argued with each about who would fill which role, and it was eventually decided that Gabe and Joe would patrol the fifth floor, where the villain struck most often, Kalen would be on the stairs to prevent the villain's escape, while Wil would be in the security room providing support with his warp gates. With this plan in mind, the four went back home, but only after stocking up on late night snacks for the midnight fight.


End file.
